Todos los males de la Tierra Media
by karburator
Summary: Los orígenes del Anillo Único. Es mi primera historia, así q a ver q os parece. Tras observar algunos errores, he hecho algunas correcciones. Sed buenos y dejad alguna opinión. :)


Todos los Males de la Tierra Media.  
  
"Recuerde el alma dormida, avive el seso y despierte contemplando" los años felices en los que el Bien reinaba en la Tierra Media y los países y los seres que en ellos habitaban vivían en armonía los unos con los otros, Años en los que la magnificencia de la Naturaleza en la Tierra Media se mostraba en todo su esplendor, y los saberes y artes élficos guiaban a todos los medianos; recuerde cómo los amaneceres y los crepúsculos se sucedían en una tierra de paz en la que sus habitantes esperaban ansiosos la llegada de un nuevo día que sería aún mejor que el anterior; y recuerde el reinado de Argiethé, Hijo de Arghetmeris, Hijo de Agtemeris, Señor de Mordor y descendiente de los Primigenios de Mordor, los cuales llegaron por mar hasta las costas del Oeste y, adentrándose en los confines de la Tierra Media hallaron un paraíso en el que poder medrar: una llanura al abrigo de espesas cadenas montañosas donde el agua limpia y cristalina fluía por ríos y arroyos y la caza era sana y abundante, donde las tierras eran de una fertilidad tal que las cosechas podían repetirse dos e incluso tres veces por año. Aquel paraíso en el que poder morar fue bautizado por los Señores Primigenios como Mordor, y ellos mismos se hicieron llamar Primigenios de Mordor, Guardianes de las Fronteras del Este.  
  
Grandes son los hechos que se narran sobre los Primigenios de Mordor cuyos hechos tienen un lugar privilegiado en la Historia de aquellos años; y grandes hombres fueron, y muy queridos por su pueblo, al cual amaban y procuraban bienestar, pero esa es otra historia, y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.  
  
Argiethé, el último Señor de Mordor siempre será el más recordado en la Historia de la Tierra Media, pues en su mano estuvo por muchos y muy largos años el camino que seguirían los acontecimientos de la Tierra Media.  
  
El Rey Argiethé fue el más sabio de todos cuantos reinaron en Mordor, y también el más justo y ecuánime, hasta el punto de que su propio pueblo lo eligió como Juez Verdadero de Mordor. Su sabiduría, su alma y su acercamiento a la vida diaria de los Mordorain era la clave para la resolución de los conflictos que surgían entre sus súbditos. Ya su madre, Arghetmeris procuró hacer de él un digno heredero al Trono de Mordor, y de ella se recuerdan estas palabras: "Recuerda siempre, Argiethé, hijo apreciado, cuan importante es la vida de los que te rodean, pues no son ellos los que te servirán a ti, sino tú a ellos. Tú deberás ser un dador de paz y calma, y deberás tener presente que tu destino de gobernar no es un privilegio, sino una obligación que no podrás rechazar aunque te pese, pues es el lugar que te ha correspondido entre los hombres en esta época. Ámalos sin esperar a recibir nada, pero en verdad te digo que si los amas, ellos te amarán a ti". Hoy estas palabras sólo son recordadas por algunos en la tradición oral, pues los archivos de Mordor desaparecieron con Argiethé, el último Señor de los hombres libres de Mordor.  
  
Decía, pues, que la justicia del Rey Argiethé era reconocida por todos los Mordorain, y algunos, en sus viajes, se hicieron eco de dicha capacidad de impartir justicia tan notable del Señor de Mordor, hasta el punto que muchos habitantes de la Tierra Media acudían hasta Mordor en busca de consejo, habitantes entre los que se cuentan los mismísimos Reyes de la Marca y de Gondor. Incluso el mismo Elrond acudió más de una vez a visitar al Señor de Mordor, no en busca de consejo -pues sabemos que la sabiduría de los elfos supera a la de los hombres- sino para intercambiar conocimientos con el Rey Argiethé de Mordor.  
  
Y así pasaron los años para Argiethé, dedicado plenamente al cuidado de sus súbditos. Procuró siempre tener presentes las enseñanzas de su madre, quien le hizo entender que un buen gobernante es aquel que en verdad no desea el poder, y en dichas esnseñanzas se basó para llevar a cabo su pesada tarea de gobierno de un país que, cada día más a su pesar, le había correspondido gobernar.  
  
Turbios fueron los pensamientos que empezaron a acudir a la cabeza de Argiethé cuando ya había superado los cuarenta años de reinado. Sentía que su obligación comenzaba a pesarle, haciéndole encorvar el cuerpo como si sobre su cabeza y sus hombros pesara una gran tristeza. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que toda su vida de dedicación a los demás comenzaba a ser una carga por la que no recibía ninguna recompensa. En su celo por ser el mejor gobernante de la Tierra Media y el mejor que jamás hubo en Mordor, Argiethé Señor de Mordor se había olvidado de sí mismo, dando todo su amor a sus súbditos y no habiendo guardado para sí ni tan siquiera un pequeño rincón de su corazón. Su pesar se fue agrandando y poco a poco empezó a desaparecer de la vida pública. El Rey de Mordor se revolvía contra sí mismo en el interior de su cabeza y maldecía todo el tiempo que había perdido para sí, pues se había dado cuenta de que sus labores de gobierno del país de Mordor le habían robado todas las amistades que antaño tuvo y le había arrebatado toda posibilidad de conocer al amor verdadero que le habría procurado un heredero. Pero esa es otra historia, y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.  
  
En su tormento y su delirio, encerrado en su alcoba del Castillo de Barad- Argá, día a día se consumía apretando en la mano un anillo que él mismo forjó. Curioso objeto de oro que el mismo rey forjó poco después del cuadragésimo sexto aniversario de su reinado, aprovechando los saberes que hubo aprendido de elfos y enanos en sus visitas al Castillo de Barad-Argá en busca de nuevos conocimientos, en los mismos fuegos del Monte del Destino. En esos seis años la locura se había apoderado del anteriormente sobrio Argiethé, Señor de Mordor, aunque la entereza que mostraba las pocas veces que aparecía en público ocultaban las verdaderas intenciones que se habían gestado en la cabeza del rey, ahora insana, y nadie sospechaba que el fin de la Casa de los Primigenios de Mordor había llegado ya, y este hecho pasó desapercibido aún para Elrond, Galadriel y Mithrandir, pues todos ellos fueron engañados, ahora veréis en qué modo.  
  
Llegado el momento, Argiethé, Señor de Mordor, Guardián de las Fronteras del Este, entregó a elfos, enanos y hombres los anillos que él mismo forjó en los fuegos del Monte del Destino. Tres fueron entregados a los Elfos, las más sabias criaturas sobre la tierra; siete a los Señores Enanos, grandes mineros; y nueve fueron entregados a los hombres, que ansían por encima de todo el poder. Pero todos ellos fueron engañados, pues, en su locura, Argiethé había descargado todos los males de la Tierra Media en el Anillo Único que había atesorado durante varios años, males que él soportaba tras años de atender los pesares de los que iban en busca de su consejo y su justicia. Agotado por la maldad que había encerrado en el Anillo, Argiethé sucumbió a los poderes del Anillo que él mismo creó, y éste tomó un poder aún mayor, haciéndose visible en su parte exterior una inscripción grabada a fuego: Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Anillo para encontrarlos, un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas. Toda la luz del País de Mordor se tornó oscuridad, el Castillo de Barad-Argá fue demolido y en su lugar fue edificada a sangre y fuego la Torre de Barad-dûr, y el antaño magnánimo rey Argiethé se convirtió en un reflejo de todos los males con los que había cargado durante su reinado y que había mantenido ocultos bajo un manto de serenidad y cordura. Ahora ese manto se había roto y había dejado escapar a la nueva figura de Mordor, el Señor Oscuro Sauron que habría de gobernar sobre los hombres de la Tierra de Mordor, los cuales estarían a su merced por el resto de la eternidad.  
  
El Señor Oscuro aún tendría que ser destruido dos veces, y el Anillo Único ser arrojado a los fuegos en los que fuera forjado antes de que Bárbol pronunciara las palabras que permitirían entender que una era acababa, y otra nueva empezaba. El mundo ha cambiado, lo siento en el agua, lo siento en la tierra, lo huelo en el aire. Ahora serían los hombres mortales los que dominarían la Tierra Media: su edad había dado comienzo, pero esa es otra historia, y nosotros mismos la estamos viviendo.  
  
Mis agradecimientos a los maestros Tolkien, Ende y Manrique. 


End file.
